


El presente,futuro y pasado.

by EmilyMaximoff



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMaximoff/pseuds/EmilyMaximoff
Summary: En agradecimiento de Savitar hacia Julian,logra revivir a Emma con la piedra filosofal,dándole poderes metahumanos de vibraciones,superfuerza y velocidadElla se aparece en Laboratorios S.T.A.R con el fin de unirse al Team Flash y estar junto a su hermano.Sin esperar enamorarse de quién no debería





	El presente,futuro y pasado.

La luz que entraba por la ventana llegó directo al rostro de Emma despertandola.  
No sentía nada diferente a como estaba antes de que se fuera,parecía que nunca se había ido.  
Bajó corriendo las escaleras,entusiasmada por ver a su madre,a su padre,a Julian.Se sorprendió cuando solo vio a sus padres.

—¿Donde está Julian?—El señor y la señora Albert miraron con ojos despectivos a su hija.  
—Se mudó a una tal Central City—Emma frunció el seño.

Emma quiso correr escaleras arriba,pero,un destello de luz salió mientras corría muy velozmente y ella se sorprendió.

—Desde cuando puedo hacer esto—Dijo para sí misma mientras corría a una velocidad increíble.

Había decidido ir a Central City para buscar a Julian,sabía que las cosas no habían sido las mismas después de que había muerto y quería estar con el.  
Arregló sus cosas en una maleta y corrió hacia el aeropuerto,se sentía realmente bien y Emma no quería detenerse.

Varias horas después

Emma ya se encontraba en Central City después de un largo vuelo,camino por las calles sintiéndose pérdida,no sabía cómo encontraría a Julian,la ciudad era enorme y no sabía por donde empezar.Un letrero voló hacia ella,era de laboratorios S.T.A.R,estaba desgastado y roto de algunas partes,contenía la ubicación del laboratorio y Emma no espero más,uso su poder para crear portales (que había descubierto en el avión)y se dirigió hacia allá.

En Laboratorios S.T.A.R:

Un portal se había abierto,los chicos habían llamado a Barry.

—¿Qué pasa?—Cisco señaló el agujero de gusano que había aparecido.

—Parece que alguien está cruzando—Todos prepararon sus armas,pero las bajaron cuando vieron una chica de aproximadamente 19 años

—Hola,¿Qué se te ofrece?—Caitlin fue la primera en acercarse y sonreírle.

—Venia buscando a mi hermano,escuché que trabaja aquí—Todos la miraron extrañados y confundidos.

—¿Cual es su nombre?—Pregunto Barry está vez.

—Se llama Julian—Todos abrieron los ojos como platos,Julian nunca había mencionado anteriormente que tenía una hermana.

Caitlin salió a buscarlo y Emma solo se quedó quieta mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Qué es tan importante?—Emma logro escuchar la voz de Julian y sonrió.

—Creo que hay algo que tienes que ver—Julian quedó boquiabierto.

Parecía que había visto un fantasma,estaba más pálido que el papel y su mirada recorrió a la chica frente a el a menos unas 100 veces.Emma corrió hacia el y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Emma,¿Cómo estás aquí?—Julian beso su frente y Emma rio.

—Ni yo misma lo sé—Emma se separó de el—Tambien vine aquí por otra razón.

—¿Cual es?—Intervino Caitlin.

Emma corrió y todos se quedaron atónitos.

—Wow—Exclamó Caitlin.

—¿Eres una velocista?—Emma asintió con la cabeza.

—Deberiamos hacerte algunas pruebas—Dijo Caitlin y Emma sonrió mientras la seguía.


End file.
